


Opia

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Strange Words [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I like writing in Akaashi's POV, M/M, loosely based off of this one doujinshi i read a long time ago, pining?, words words words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opia</p><p>'the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable'</p><p>Or</p><p>Akaashi stares, Bokuto stares, maybe that stupid owl thing had something to do with all this wide eyed staring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opia

**Opia**

_The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable._

Akaashi came across this word and description once, in a thrift store. It was written in elegant script on a laminated bookmark. He bought the bookmark on a whim.

Akaashi doesn’t think he notices it, but Bokuto does that a lot. Except, it takes two to make eye contact, doesn’t it?

Usually it happens after a good spike, a score they made together, a win they experienced with the whole team. Immediately Bokuto would grin at him, and Akaashi would find himself gazing into Bokuto’s eyes in a strange secret fascination for all the light contained in them. He chides himself for being cliché.

Akaashi’s never going to be sure when the innocent fascination turned to something else. But, is fascination like that, with that, ever any innocent?

It started happening at the most random moments. Akaashi would be unassumingly quiet, and Bokuto would be characteristically loud, and they would lock eyes. Bokuto would have this lopsided grin on his face whenever Akaashi took too long to look away. He reminds himself to stop doing that.

There’s just something about Bokuto that make you want to stare at him, Akaashi reasons. Although, why would he have to reason with himself in the first place?

Akaashi had never been one to falter with his words. He’d always thought over what he’s going to say before he says it. He’s thought over the simple string of words he wanted to say for a considerably long time. He was sure of what the effect said words would have, and it was the effect he definitely desired. So he wonders why he’s hesitating.

Akaashi thinks confessions shouldn’t be over-prepared and made too important. Still, why was he doing exactly that?

He tries to be nonchalant about it. He tries to ignore how Bokuto’s gone quiet, hanging on to his every word. He pretends he’s not fighting the urge to avert his gaze, and instead meets Bokuto’s stare all throughout his carefully prepared sentence. He doesn’t complain when Bokuto hugs him hard enough to make him lose his breath. He kisses Bokuto on a whim.

Akaashi doesn’t agree with the sentiment that opposites attract. However, he can admit when he’s lying to himself, can’t he?

Everything Bokuto does is intense, and meeting his gaze is intense, but Akaashi finds some strange comfort in his intensity. He especially likes it when Bokuto shows the intensity of his feelings toward him.


End file.
